Guardian Angel
by Chowdergal
Summary: "Come into my home, let me raise you as my own..."   That's exactly what orphans Alfred and Matthew did. Now they're under the care of the mysterious Arthur Kirkland,a demon in disguise. Not only that, but there's a certain thing following them, watching.
1. Chapter 1

Hallway after hallway he ran, blinded by the nauseating smell of smoke that filled his little nostrils. He could barely breathe as the toxic air clawed at his throat. Hands desperately stretched out in front of him, the young one frantically pulled at a knob. It was his only way out, the only choice he had left. With one final pull, the door split open, revealing the contents of the room to the boy.

In front of the boy's terrified blue eyes laid two bodies, both heads severed from the rest. The dizzy smell of roses, blood, and fire tore at the child's nose. And yet, the horrified child still was able to utter those two words.

"M-Mom, D-Dad?"

The two corpses without saying a word confirmed their son's fears. Both sets of eyes stared back at him; unmoving and cold.

_Twinkle Twinkle little star…_

A shadow like thing arose from the darkness, a dagger held loosely in its blood stained hand.

_How I wonder what you are~_

_Up above the world so high~_

_Like a diamond in the sky~_

The thing neared the child.

_Twinkle Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you…._

The last of the lullaby sung, the man raised the dagger over his head to bring it down on the child's throat.

"…_.are."_

A scream, accompanied by a gasp for air had Alfred Jones in a cold sweat. No matter how much he tried to slow his breathing, the images of the shadow like man and that lullaby still would clear out of his mind. He shifted in the covers a bit, trying for some relief from his nightmare. Of course his attempts failed in every way, and just resulted in a small moan from the other side of the blanket.

"A-Alfred…" the soft voice muttered. From the light of the moon, the young boy could see the other's almost identical face. "I-It happened again didn't it; the dream?"

For days, no, months, the small American boy had been plagued with the same reoccurring nightmare night after night. His brother couldn't count the numerous amounts of times the other had been in pain. Alfred nodded his head slowly.

"U-Uh huh…T-The one with mom and dad…and that man…I don't get it Matty; I don't get why I get these dreams. I should be over their deaths by now right? So why, why must I still see their eyes, their bodies placed upon flowers, that dagger about to come down. Why must it keep coming back?" The tone in Alfred's voice was enough to make Matthew tremble.

"I dunno Alfred." he whispered softly. "I dunno."

Before long, the light approached their little homemade home. The American blinked before climbing out of the structure and into the alleyway. Ever since that night, both Alfred and his brother had been forced to live on the streets. The two children did their best to try and comfort each other, but sometimes it just wasn't enough. For the most of the day, they wandered around, trying to see if they would get a decent meal, or better, a decent home. But sadly, neither one came true. It wasn't long before dusk approached again. By then, their stomachs were clawing at their sides, begging to be fed. Finally, the two of them traveled to the local bakery. Instantaneously, the smell of sweets filled their noses. Never before had the two felt so hungry. No one paid no attention to their tattered clothes or them in general. They just went about their busy lives. One didn't have time to conversate with homeless orphans.

"Oh look, a cat!" Matthew suddenly exclaimed peering through the window. Sure enough, perched on the ledge was a sleek black car. It stared back at the two with its intelligent green eyes.

"He is quite a beautiful thing." Alfred noticed. "Free, belonging to no one….not giving a care in the world where it will sleep or where its next meal will be…"

"Hey you two! Ya gonna order or you gonna just sit there?" Both whipped their heads around. It was one of the shop keepers .

"W-We…have no money…" Matthew admitted, staring down at his worn out shoes. The shopkeeper frowned, looked the two over, then left. It only was a couple of seconds til he was back with bags filled with treats. He handed them to the surprised children.

"Here, free of charge. You two take care." He ousted the both of them out without saying another word. The boy's took a look inside their goody bags. Sweets and candy littered the inside.

"That was really nice of 'em." Alfred said cheerfully while munching on a tart. Matthew merely nodded his head in agreement. It was the first time in a while something sweet entered their stomachs. Things like that only can once in while now…

Not long after they rounded the corner, seven boys came out of nowhere, cornering them. What seemed like the leader spoke up.

"What do we have here, a couple of brats on our turf?" He snatched the goody bags out of their hands.

"Hey, give those back!" bellowed the American, taking a step forward to confront the bully. The teenager in response punched the little one to the ground.

"No one asked you!" he said before turning to the other brother, giving a rather nasty grin. "Maybe these boys need to be taught whose boss…"

"Run Matthew, run!" Alfred cried out as he himself was pinned to the ground by two of the gang members. Matthew tried to scurry away, but one of the huge ones grabbed the Canadian by the foot and hoisted him up in the air.

The American let out an angry cry as his brother before him was being tormented by the gang. He struggled against the rough hands that grasped him.

"Yer not goin' anywhere boy." The gang sneered.

"Ahem" as single cough that came through Matthew's and Alfred's cries made all of them turn around to find the source of interruption. Through one slightly opened eye, the American took a glance at the figure. He was dressed in a dark cloak, covering the rest of his seemingly high class clothes. Perched ontop of his head was a blue tinted hat, nested on the side. But the most peculiar thing about the man was how his emerald eyes seemed to glow in the nearing sunset. His entire presence seemed to send a chill down the gang's spines. An uneasy silence settled down on them before the man spoke again.

"Excuse me, but I do believe you're harming those boys." His voice was direct, strong, something that would make even the most arrogant proud man shrink down. The leader himself had problems with his response.

"A-And? What's it to you?" stuttered the teenager. Even he wouldn't dare meet his challenger's eyes. "Why would it even concern you what we do; after all, you look like rich trash…" he added in disgust, eying the man's expensive attire. "What could you possibly do; fight us? That would mean your pretty little cloak would get torn…" Most of the words spluttered quickly out of his mouth were from pure nervousness and arrogance. To fuel his confidence, he quickly pulled a knife from his pocket. The others, seeing their leader pull such a stunt, followed suit. After all, there were more of them than him. Seven blades now glinted in the last rays of sunlight. Alfred's eyes widened slowly from looking at the blades to calm, yet fierce eyes of the strange man. Barely giving it any thought, he responded.

"I will if I have to. Though I must warn you; I've taken plenty of gangs with men larger than yourselves; you won't even be so as much of a challenge."

These words infuriated the teenager, with one angry yell, the leader charged at him; his knife positioned high above him, ready to stab the man.

But where a gash of blood and a fallen man should've laid, there was nothing. Instead, the Englishman was seen having a firm grip on the blade, a small amount of blood trickling down the stained silver. The holder of the weapon's hand began to shake. His eyes shifted from the slightly bloodied hand to the man's glaring eyes. It was enough to make anyone's heart stop.

"I do believe you're shaking…will you give up?"

"Y-Yes…" came the quick, terrified voice in response. The man nodded.

"Good." he released his hold of the weapon, causing the other to stumble back. "Now, leave this place all of you. You best find it in your interest that I do not catch you around here again." The leader nodded frantically before running out of the alley; the rest of the gang following after just as fast.

As for the two children, they'd been watching in amazement at the incredible power, the man possessed. When he suddenly whipped around, the two flinched back in fear. However, the gleam that had been in those emerald's had vanished, leaving a softer look upon the Englishman.

"Are you alright lads?" even his voice had changed.

"You're hurt." whispered Matthew.

Their savoir only then glanced down at the damage the blade had done. "Oh right." He mumbled, pulling out a cloth from his pocket and attending to the wound. "It's not a problem. I see more damage has been done to you rather than to me."

"W-We're fine!" protested Alfred, wanting to sound a whole lot braver than what he was feeling at the moment. He attempted to stand, but his leg forced him back down. The man gave a soft smile.

"It's best if you don't try and walk right now." he stated, bending down and taking out a bandage before wrapping it around the small leg. Alfred winced with pain. Te wrapping tightened around his leg, causing some discomfort.

"It'll hurt a bit lad." apologized the man before focusing his attention on the Canadian. Fortunately, only a cut scrapped his arm. A small band covered it up quickly.

"Whatever are you two doing out here so late in the first place? The streets become dangerous at this hour; children like you should be at home."

Alfred frowned. "We can take care of ourselves."

"What just happened might prove something else." the gentleman said. "Now, where exactly do you live? I can take you home to avoid any other encounters." The two hesitated for a moment before following the Englishman out of the alley. "Very good, let's be off~"

He helped the two onto the grand carriage waiting for them before driving them back to the small alley. He jumped down lightly before opening the children's door. Surprisingly, Alfred was able to scurry back into the little shack alongside Matthew. They only caught a glimpse of how shocked the man was.

"You live here? Wherever are your parents?"

"W-We don't have any….they're dead…" the Canadian whispered softly.

"No extended family?"

"Not that we know of sir…"

Uneasy silence followed after. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the Englishman led them back to the carriage. The two hesitantly followed. He smiled down at the both of them; one of those heartwarming smiles you knew you could trust.

"Don't worry lads; I'll take care of you from now on."

A thirty minute ride into the country side was all it took. They halted at a cozy looking manor. Alfred's eyes widened.

"Y-You live here, sir?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact, I do." the other chuckled, helping the orphans down from the carriage. About right when the door was opened, there were three servants already waiting for their master to return. All did a simultaneous bow.

"Welcome home Mr. Kirkland." they chorused, hurriedly taking the coat off his shoulders and the hat from his head.

The mysterious man merely nodded his head and led the staring children down into the living room. There awaited hot tea and sweets placed on top of a cherry red coffee table. A gloved hand motioned them to sit down and take whatever they pleased. One of the servants from before came in, bringing fresh napkins. The man whispered something to the other who nodded his head before heading back out. The three then sat in silence for a while until the master of the mansion noticed something.

"….Oh good heavens, I've been with you for a while now, and haven't even caught your names! How rude of me…"

"Well….my name's Alfred and this is my brother Matthew…."

"Quite a pleasure to meet the both of you." replied the gentleman cheerfully as he shook both of their hands. "My name is Arthur Kirkland, your new guardian. You must be weary from your entire ordeal tonight. Please, allow Cong to show you to your bedroom." In an instant, the Asian servant appeared, motioning the two to follow him. They went up the stairs and down the marvelously decorated hall. Finally, they came to a halt. Cong opened the door.

"This is where you'll spend your nights." he stated. Both stared at the luxurious space and beds in awe, not even realizing that they had not said thanks to the man nor that the said man was gone. Alfred jumped on the bed, laughing merrily.

"Isn't this great?" We got to live in a house again, no a mansion! That guy's amazing; he rescued us and took us in!" Matthew settled underneath the covers.

"He certainly is something else….he's a good man." Alfred grinned sleepily.

"Yeah, like a guardian angel…"

It wasn't long before the two drifted off into sleep. For the first time in months, they could honestly say that they felt warm.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile down in the lobby, Arthur had taken notice of his unfinished embroidery and quickly set to work on it. However, he barely made a stitch in the cloth when the lights suddenly dimmed down. On the opposite couch erupted blue flames. Arthur glanced up and rolled his eyes. It never failed…<p>

The flames died down to reveal another man, grinning towards the Englishman.

"What the hell are you doing in my home? Haven't you learned your lesson the last time?" The man smirked.

"Ah, but Arthur…when I head you had a new pair of children to feast upon, I simply had to dash over as quick as a fox. When was the last time you ate the soul of a child? As I recall, not for two centuries."

The gentleman winced. "T-These children aren't for consumption; I'm going to raise them as my own."

Francis snorted. "I know your obsession with humans, but you can't keep this humble country Englishman act up forever. Hell's just dying to see you again; the boss misses his favorite demon~" The Frenchman got up and walked over to Arthur, grinning devilishly before pressing a kiss to the other's soft, tender neck. Goosebumps immediately erupted from the spot. "And I miss _mon petite agneau…"_

Arthur in response groaned and jumped to his feet. "I don't understand why you insist on using that disgusting language those frogs created." The demon chuckled.

"It is the latest trend in hell; both human males and females fall for it. Their souls are so much easily stolen from their bodies that way."

"That maybe how you operate, but I made more respectable, different methods that don't include me uttering a single word of that language."

"Tsk. Arthur, you need to keep up with the times. English is only spoken by old men now, hardly acceptable for such a fine looking demon such as yourself. Anyway, I would watch my back if I were you; several things might be after you and those _enfants _including your own hunger."

"W-What are you implying?" Arthur stuttered, tensing up a bit ate the sight of Francis' knowing grin.

"Just as I prey on lust, you prey on children and innocence. You can taste their souls, _oui?_ I know you're dying to suck the very life out of them…"

"That's enough!' snapped Arthur, paling slightly. "I've decided to leave behind that life. Children aren't meant for demons to feed upon. I thought I made that clear all those years ago."

Francis clutched his chest, faking shock. "Oh my, my! It touches my heart to see how rebellious you've become! Disobeying your demonic half to care for those two." The French demon disappeared in a wisp of black smoke. Arthur, sensing danger, disappeared into the boys' room. Both were now snoring softly in their beds. Francis crouched beside Matthew's bed. He let his breath nip at the exposed neck of the Canadian. He gave a small shiver before turning over. The demon chuckled.

"You 'ave taste _mon cher_; they're both really cute~ I might just drop by to visit them while they're still breathing."

"I will not allow it." The Englishman said through gritted teeth, his green eyes glowing in the dimmed light. "They're my souls…you can't touch one hand on them." he growled possessively. With one hand he lifted his enemy up in the air. "I suggest you leave now…" Instead of looking fearful, the demon just snickered.

"Mm. That's the demon I remember…very well, I shall leave you for now. But remember what I said. One cannot resist sweet temptation for long." And with that, he disappeared from the grasp of the other. Arthur gave a frustrated sigh before turning his attention back on the sleeping young ones. It was true; the children were like the sweetest fruit, forbidden from him ever tasting it. Yet, one smell of their souls drove his senses crazy. He wondered for a second if he would destroy them there. They were so helpless, innocent…one quick bite and it would be over, painless even. If he did such a thing, then would that satisfy his growing hunger? Human food only went so long. Would it tame the beast once and for all if he just gave into it one more time? No, he made a vow…he would protect these children and raise these children. No one was going to stop him from doing so either; not even Satan himself.

A wave of his hand, and the lights went out. He gave one final glance at the two before leaving the room. His head ached terribly, perhaps some more tea would do the trick…

Down below, outside in the quiet country side, a massive shadow like figure watched the manor with interested eyes. It's lips broke into that of a child's smile.

* * *

><p>"<em>Twinkle Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are…"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's the beginning for now! ^^ Review if you like, or if you want me to continue! That's what some writers run on you know, reviews~ XD<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my gosh! Thanks for all of your reviews and support for this story! I greatly appreciate it and hope you enjoy the second chapter; nice and short…and strange…XD_

* * *

><p>Dawn. All signs of the night instantly disappeared once the rays of the light touched the lush countryside. The sun poured through the baby blue curtains, tickling at the children's closed eyes. However, it was the opening of a door that awoken them. It was one of the servants from before that had greeted them last night. He offered a small smile.<p>

"Rise n' shine you two~" In his hands was a fresh pair of clothes. Behind him was another servant, taller than the one before. He seemed to have slightly a bit more muscle tone than the first one, but he too also had a bundle of clothes in his hand. Scowling, he looked down at the shorter servant.

"Why'd you have to go and wake them up Duncan? They were sleeping…"

"N-No, it's ok…" Alfred stated quickly as he rubbed his eyes to get focus better on the two in front of him. The young child jumped to his feet and helped Matthew get out of his own bed. Duncan's face lit up.

"See? They were gettin' up anyway…" he turned to the two dazed children once again. "My name's Duncan, an' this is my older brother Cooper. We're going to be the ones to personally get you dressed for the day ahead." Alfred felt his cheeks grow hot. He had no problem dressing himself for the past months they've been alone, so why all of a sudden would he need someone to do it for him? He would never really understand the upper class properly, even though he was considered apart of it. Before he could so much as let out a single word of protest, the two servants had already begun undressing them. After some moments of fidgeting here and there, the children were now completely dressed in the clothing of the privileged. While Matthew didn't seem to mind, it bothered Alfred that lace was on his clothing. Somehow, it appeared to girly for him.

"Now then, all done!" Cooper declared and took a step back to admire the new clothes on the two. "You're now free to go downstairs and enjoy your breakfast…" he added with a bow.

"That's good, but why do we have to wear these clothes?" Alfred questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Mr. Kirkland likes everythin' neat and presentable. It's one of his many things…besides his tea of course." Duncan explained on the way down the stairs and through the halls. "It's only just that you look your best in front of him…"

Finally, they stopped at a cherry wood door. "And here's where you'll be dinin' with Mr. Kirkland…enjoy." The two servants gave one more bow before leaving the children alone. When those double doors groaned open, all the kids could do was stand in shock as what was put before them. Everything that lay on the table was only something both of them could only dream of having. The table was littered with every breakfast dish that anyone could ever imagine; porridge, cereals, bacon, pancakes were scattered around the table. Positioned at the end of the table sat the gentleman, beckoning them with a warm and gentle smile. "Come, don't be afraid…."

Hesitantly, the two sat down next to Arthur and shifted uncomfortably in their seats. But finally after some silence, Alfred spoke up.

"T-This is all for us?" he asked, incredulously. Whoever had time to put together such a fantastic meal in less than an hour? Were the cooks working up all night just for one breakfast? The Englishman chuckled.

"But of course it's all for you. I said I was going to look after you, didn't I? I have to at least make sure that my precious ones are fed properly; or am I wrong?" he asked curiously before raising an eyebrow. Alfred's cheeks grew hot.

"No! It's just that it's amazing that someone like you with wealth would care about us…everywhere we went, we've been denied shelter…"

"Well, it's not every day someone such as myself is out on the streets either. I prefer the quiet comforts of the country, away from the hustle and bustle of the city." he took a sip of tea before turning to the Canadian. "You've been awfully quiet lad…is everything alright?"

"Y-Yes; of c-course!" Matthew squeaked. His brother cut in.

"Matty just doesn't like to talk a lot, and when he does it's very soft; barely above a whisper."

"Ah, I see…well, if you ever need anything Matthew, I'm here." the Englishman said as he ruffled the child's hair. "Nothing will ever harm you." _'Not even myself.'_ he added to his thoughts. "Now, there are a few rules I must go over with you. This house is very old, built before you were born. As such I prohibit you from going on any of the upper floors of this house. It isn't safe for you, especially the attic. Secondly, lights are to be out exactly by eight in the evening. Thirdly, don't ever….please don't ever venture out alone by yourselves. I wouldn't want a thing to happen to you; do I make myself clear?" The children nodded their heads.

"Yes, Mr. Kirkland." they chorused. The man gave a small smile.

"Please call me Arthur."

"Arthur's too formal." whined Alfred. "Can I call you Arty?" The American could've sworn that along with the eye twitch he saw a blush across Arthur's pale cheeks.

"Let's not get carried away now; Arthur will do just fine."Alfred pouted.

"Fine. Arthur then…" he murmured under his breath. "But I still like the term 'Artie' better…"

* * *

><p>About a month passed and the house of Kirkland didn't seem so strange and foreign as it had the day the two arrived. In fact, the two had gotten used to the customs Arthur expected from them, they were always in bed by night fall, and they never went out into the city without the Englishman being present. However, Alfred couldn't help but wonder with fierce curiosity why the rules were what they were. Though Arthur kept on telling them it was for their own safety, yet the American just didn't believe his words. There was something that the Englishman didn't want him to know. Alfred and Matthew had lived out in the streets before meeting Arthur…though it may only be for the fact that he was a guardian, Alfred still got the strangest feeling something was a bit….off.<p>

Sometimes he would stare at him and Matthew a little too long. Those emeralds would suddenly transform into something that consisted of desire and hunger. And just the other day, the Englishman suddenly grabbed the arm of the American, glaring slightly before releasing his grip. Just the way he looked at him sent shivers down the little boy's spine.

Regardless, life went on in the house. Both sides of the table kept their secrets about their past and origin, referring to keep it as simple as two adopted orphans and their guardian with his servants. That was, until the day Matthew suddenly stumbled upon Arthur's door.

There was no exact rule that said they wouldn't be allowed to enter their guardian's room; Alfred had visited on occasions whenever he needed help with something. The Canadian cautiously stepped into the room, glancing around at his surroundings. It was the same as their own room, except for the curtains were a deep shade of red, giving the room the impression that the walls were as well.

"A-Arthur?" The little boy squeaked. "A-Are you in h-here?"

A chilling groan called out in response, causing Matthew to jump back. Drawing up all the strength he could, he moved towards the bed.

"A-Arthur…?" he called out again, tapping the sheets lightly. His blue eyes trailed down to the bottom of the bed, eyes widening fearfully. Something was moving down there….

The Englishman gave another groan, rolling over slightly in his covers. At that instant, the moving thing wrapped itself around the Canadian's leg. The little boy's pulse quickened and he squirmed his leg out of whatever the thing was. Sure enough, it let go. Another proper glance at it and Matthew bit his lip to stop his screams from echoing throughout the room when he finally realized what it was.

It was a tail.

Desperately, the child ran out of the room as quickly as he could. He didn't get very far when he ran into one of the servants.

"C-Cong…." he squeaked, trying to catch his breath. The Asian raised a thick eyebrow.

"Yes…?"

"N-Nothing!" he nearly screamed, running past the servant and into his and his brother's room. Alfred looked at his sibling in confusion as the other trembled uncontrollably.

"Mattie….what happened? You look like you've seen a ghost…"

"N-No, A-Arthur's r-room!"

Alfred furrowed his brows. "What about Arthur's room?"

"I-I went in there…and Arthur….h-he was a-asleep; a-and…I-I wanted to w-wake him u-up and…and…"

"And what?"

"And….and this thing g-grabbed m-me! It was tail!"

"A…tail?"

The Canadian nodded furiously. "Y-Yes…a tail! A-And it l-looked like it belonged t-to Arthur..!" Alfred's eyes widened.

"Arthur has a tail? That's totally badass!"

"I-I d-don't t-think A-Arthur's human…" the Canadian whispered, ignoring his brother's words. "I-I t-think he might be something more…dangerous…" Alfred frowned.

"Well…I do get the feeling that something's a bit odd about him…but still, that's no way to judge him! It was probably a piece of cord or something that grabbed your leg!"

"Alfred…I know what I saw! It was a tail! Arthur's not normal…!"

"Well of course he's not; he's a good man that took us in! We should at least be thankful for that!" He shifted in his covers a bit. "I think it's just that he's nervous about raising kids. Maybe that's the reason he's so…odd around us." Matthew just sighed.

"….Alright, but…still…something is…s-strange a-about him…"

"Tell you what; how about we go into town? It'll clear things up…Arthur's asleep anyway as you've said…he won't notice a thing!" Matthew opened his mouth again to protest, but Alfred had already had him out the door and out the house in an instant.

* * *

><p>Alfred looked nervously at the setting sun. They were out way past their time. Arthur wouldn't mind would he? It was like this before he met them anyway. Still, it was best to get the two of them home before any real panic started.<p>

"I-I think we're lost…" Matthew whispered and tightly gripped the other's hand. The sun had been their only chance of getting home, now that it was getting gradually dark by the second, the path was impossible to find.

"_It seems you boys are…" _

Out of the shadows came out three figures. The only thing Matthew and Alfred could make out was their glowing eyes. The shadow-like things surrounded the children. One of them chuckled.

"What do we have here; a couple of helpless children…"

"We're not helpless!" Alfred called out bravely. "We can take care of ourselves and don't you guys think we can't for a second…!"

Crimson eyes glared back at them. "Watch your tongue boy, or I'll rip it out. Anyway, aren't you supposed to be home? Where's your mommy and daddy? Did they leave you alone; are they dead?~"

"N-No…" Alfred lied, backing up slightly, but kept holding onto Matthew protectively.

"Something tells us that you aren't saying the exact truth, _mes amis._" another one whispered.

"S-Stay away from us!" Alfred bellowed as the shadow like things inched nearer. He clutched onto Matthew, who was now whimpering slightly.

"_Arthur where are you? We need you…" _

Suddenly, one of the things let out an ear piercing scream, falling back onto the cool grass. The two others looked at the source of the attack. Sure enough, standing in front of them was the Englishman, his eyes blazing with fury, something neither Alfred nor Matthew had seen before. The fact that it was directed towards them made it all the worse.

"I told you boys not to wander out past eight in the evening…"

"Ah, Arthur! You care to join your little children?" the German sounding shadow snickered.

"I came to get them back Gilbert." Arthur said through clenched teeth. "It's past their bedtime…"

"And you're past due for an appointment…as I recall, your time expired years ago. We're just here to retrieve our prince."

"I'm not going back; I've told you this before." Arthur stated coldly. "I don't understand why the hell they would send the three of you out here. Alone or together, you don't stand a chance against me." He let out a dark chuckle that made both children huddle in fear. Even the shadows seemed to have pulled back slightly.

"We just want what's best for you Arthur." the Frenchman said, "And being here has tainted your mind."

"_Si_, Francis is right; you've grown away from your true nature…"

"…You've been hanging around with these…people for too long." Gilbert stepped in, giving a distasteful look at the confused young ones.

"And by order of the code, we're here to bring you back by any means necessary; that means fighting as well."

"Or removing the source of the problem…" the German muttered, glaring at the children.

"Alright then, let's have it."Arthur challenged, to the shadow like figures. "I will remain here, with my children. And there's nothing that will ever change that." The three advanced towards the Englishman, leaving the two kids alone.

"We'll see how this'll end…" Gilbert chuckled, charging straight towards the Englishman…


	3. Chapter 3

_And here's chapter three! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! If you're following my other story, Mad World, that's the next one to be updated. Heh, I hope a week from now...but then again, I am lazy...DX_

* * *

><p>A crack of thunder erupted from the force of the two bodies, causing both of them to be blown back with such force that Alfred for a second couldn't help but wonder if Arthur or the shadow like thing were going to ever get back on their feet. Arthur was the first to arise to his feet, a scowl across his features. He seemed to be unharmed, not scratches or bruises present.<p>

"Heh, what's the matter, Arthur? Don't have as much strength as you used to? There's a food source present if you're hungry~" His crimson eyes roamed over to the defenseless boys who were huddled together.

"Never." spatted the Englishman. "When will you get it through your thick skulls that I'm not that person anymore?"

"And when will you get it, Arthur…" Antonio began, stepping towards his direction, a blade positioned in his hand. "That you don't belong here, but with us?"

"You?" Arthur nearly cackled at the words the Spaniard uttered. "Tch. I'd rather die first than go back with you…"

"So _difficile_ Arthur!" Francis exclaimed, and did a dramatic gasp. "Your Father will not like this at all! What are we to say to 'im if you don't?"

"That's an issue you best learn how to resolve quickly." Arthur growled to the three demons. "I have no intention on following your orders…"

Gilbert snorted. "Alright, if you say so…but remember; you put this on yourself…." Before the Englishman had time to react to the Albino's words, Gilbert and Antonio ran with an incredible speed up to Arthur. They grasped both his hands tightly and pinned him against the nearest tree. After that, the plants did its work. Roots sprang up like weeds and wrapped themselves around the man's middle, arms legs, and neck; securing him tightly in place. The Briton in response struggled with all his power against the things, but they kept him firmly in place. His eyes went wide with a mixture of fear and anger.

"W-What the hell is this? L-Let me go!" he bellowed, making another desperate attempt to free himself. Antonio shrugged and stood near him.

"It's no use, amigo. Those bonds are too strong for you to break out of right now."

"It would be a breeze if you had just done what you were supposed to." Gilbert snickered. "Shame you have to learn the hard way." All the German got in response was a growl. His eyes roamed over to the still present children, he sniffed the air and blinked before frowning towards the Englishman.

"Hell, Arthur! I'm surprised you haven't done it yet; these children freakin' reek of innocence!"

"W-What does he m-mean?" Matthew whispered fearfully, shivering in place. His brother held him closer, trying his best to comfort the whimpering soul, when he hadn't the faintest clue what was going on either.

"I agree Arthur, why 'aven't you taken their innocence yet? 'ave you grown that boring?" The Englishman's eyes narrowed.

"You filthy, disgusting frog. You know I would never do that."

Without warning, Francis walked over to Alfred, holding him tightly within his hands. Alfred in return kicked and screamed for Arthur to come save him. But, the English demon could only glare at the other demon, who now had his hands on his child. "Aw, Arthur, 'e's so cute too! Why 'aven't you?"

"Francis, let him go! I told you I wouldn't do that again!"

The French demon chuckled and lifted up the boy's chin. Their lips momentarily touched before he gave a smirk towards his rival. "If you won't do it, I'd be more than happy to…"

Arthur froze. "You wouldn't dare." he managed to say through gritted teeth. In response, the demon cackled and roughly pushed his and the American's lips together. Alfred's eyes widened in shock, very much like his guardian's. The small boy tried to push him off, but his grip was way too tight for him to squirm free. Francis' hands snuck their way under the little one's shirt, massaging his belly slightly before brushing across those sensitive nipples. A smirk found its way across the Frenchman's face as his victim's face twisted in pleasure.

" '_Ou want more, oui?"_ Francis whispered hotly in Alfred's ear before nipping it slightly. _"I could give you anything your little heart desires…all you have to do is renounce your supposed father and move onto moi~" _

"Don't listen to him, Alfred!" the Englishman cried out, struggling against the bonds that Antonio and Gilbert were now holding onto.

"A-Ah….nnn~ I-I….Arthur's my g-guardian…I-I w-won't give him u-up….!" the boy said through heavy breaths.

Francis raised an eyebrow, amused by the young one's efforts. "Not even if he was revealed for what he truly is?"

Alfred managed to furrow his brows in confusion. "W-What do you m-mean?"

"My, My Arthur, you must be a good actor to fool these children…"

"That or they're just really gullible." muttered the German under his breath.

"What he is _mon petit cher_, is something that haunts a man's dreams, someone that feeds upon guilt, innocence, anything it hungers for..."

Alfred flushed red as the Frenchman teased his neck. "S-Stop lying, you d-demon!"

At this, Francis gave a wide grin, his sapphire eyes glowing brighter than ever. "That's exactly what I am…."

The American's eyes widened with fear. "N-No! A-Arthur! Help!" He tried once more to escape the other's grasp, kicking his little legs back in forth in hopes of loosening up. No matter how hard he did it, Francis' grip wouldn't lessen. Arthur could only watch in horror as Francis brought his lips to Alfred's once more, stealing another, more passionate kiss away from the American.

Matthew cringed at the sight of his brother being in all honesty, violated by the French demon. He knew he had to do something, but with his little legs frozen in the position they'd been in for the past few terrifying moments, the Canadian remained where he was.

Meanwhile, The Englishman was continuing to break free from the bonds. He could feel them coming loose a bit. _"Yes…"_

Another struggle and he was free. With fierce determination, the Englishman sprang from the tree and onto Antonio and Gilbert. They didn't even have a chance to cry out as Arthur hoisted them both up into the air with a strength Hercules would've marveled at and then threw them down onto the ground. The force of the impact sent little waves throughout the area around them. Both were knocked unconscious before flames erupted around them. When the fire died down, they had disappeared. Barely casting the area where they once laid another glance, Arthur now focused his attention on the Frenchman in front of him.

"Now, Now Arthur!" Francis began, chuckling a bit out of terror. "Let's remember that Big Brother Francis has always been there when you needed it the most!"

Not giving a second to think, Arthur pounded the other in the face before taking the wide eyed American out of his arms. Francis, like the previous two, erupted in flames and vanished from sight.

"Are you alright, little one?" He asked gently, smoothing out the other's hair.

"T-That w-was…..AWESOME!" the little boy bellowed out much to Arthur's surprise. "You were all like, pow! And they were all like oh no! Y-You were like a h-hero! Right, Matthew?" Alfred asked to his half brother who stood there, shaking. The Englishman sighed and scooped up the other child. "Let's get you two home where you belong…"

"N-No."

"M-Mattie? What do you mean no?" Alfred demanded, his brows furrowed. At this, the Canadian jumped out of Arthur's arms.

"N-No." he said again, this time a little more firmly. "I-I'm not going anywhere w-with that m-man!"

Arthur blinked in confusion. "Matthew…."

"No! W-We'll just get h-hurt again!" he protested and pointed a finger at the Englishman. "H-He's the reason why w-we were a-attacked! Can't you s-see that Alfred? We were better on the s-streets!"

"Don't say that!"

"Open your eyes, Alfred! Can't you see what he is?" Matthew shouted in the loudest voice he could muster at the moment. "Our parents spent their entire lives hunting them! W-Why do you think I-I f-freaked out when I went in his room? W-Why do you think our parents are d-dead?"

The Briton put the little one down and inched closer to Matthew, making calming gestures, even though his own heart raced with dread. "Please Matthew…"

Arthur's gestures only seemed to drive the boy even farther away from him. "H-He just doesn't want us to k-know that he w-was the o-one w-" Matthew's voice was cut off by something that sent shivers down his spine.

Even the Englishman froze in his tracks. The only sound that now accompanied the three was the gentle breeze of the evening. A low almost childish chuckle ripped through the air. The gentle singing of that lullaby that haunted Alfred in his dreams was now in his reality. Arthur pulled both Matthew and Alfred behind his back with such force, that the two of them toppled to the ground. He then narrowed his eyes out of what was emerging from the woods.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur growled lightly.

"Your father sent me here after he saw how even his best demons couldn't bring you home." The figure stopped, gracing a child like smile on his face. "You've been very naughty Arthur."

"W-What are you going to do then?" the man challenged. "Are you going to attempt to drag me back as well?" The Russian laughed.

"Oh, nyet; I have too much time on my hands to deal with you at the moment. I just wanted to send you this letter from your dear old Father." And with this, he tossed an envelope to him. Arthur snatched it out of the air and pocketed it.

"Is that all then?"

"Da, for now." the Russian said, maintaining his smile. "But, be warned. You know how much your Father hates to lose."

"And I apparently inherited his personality." Arthur said with a cold smile. "If that is all, off be with you."

The other nodded his head and started off, but not before letting his eyes wander over to Alfred and Matthew first. The American's heart did a leap in anxiety. He trembled behind the Englishman's coat, whimpering softly. The Russian just chuckled. "I'll be back shortly, don't worry."

All of them watched as the mysterious man disappeared back into the shadows from where he came forth.

Not a single word was uttered until after they arrived back at the mansion where the servants dutifully washed the kids and up and put them in new clothes. The shock of the night was still running through all of their heads. Matthew, upon seeing Arthur, would only turn away and walk back up to his room; much to the Englishman's dismay.

"_He knows, I know he knows…" _Arthur thought to himself while sipping some tea to help calm his nerves. _"He has that sense, that sense his parents had as well…" _

"Master Kirkland, more tea?" asked the Asian servant, bowing his head before holding up the teapot. Arthur raised his hand.

"No, I'm fine. But, Cong…" he leaned in close to the other's ear. "Don't let them escape again. That was a close call for both me and them. Is that clear?" Cong only bowed and smiled.

"But of course it is…anything else you would like for me to do?"

"Yes. I don't want them remembering any of this night's events…"

"As you wish."

Arthur took another sip of his tea. Sure, erasing these nights events from their memories could only go so far, while Alfred seemed completely clueless of his nature, Matthew had been this close to exposing him; even more so than those other three demons. He couldn't help but think back to that unfinished sentence.

"_H-He just doesn't want us to k-know that he w-was the o-one w…."_

Arthur gripped the tea cup nervously. Had the small one found out? Had he known all along? Could he just tell by casting one look at those emeralds?

And then there was the Russian. Ivan, as his name was, only came on special occasions; occasions where things needed to be delt with. Why of all people would his Father send that demon to give him a letter? And he couldn't help but notice the gaze that he last casted at the children. His purpose for bothering the man after all these years must be because of those children. He couldn't forget the fear he sensed in Alfred. It was like the small boy had met that demon before somewhere. Regardless, he put his thoughts aside and opened the letter. Upon reading it, his eyes widened slightly before putting it down.

"_Damn." _He muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>Morning came before Arthur had a chance to fall asleep. Like he needed it anyway, but once in awhile, it was good to get some. He waited at the table as he did every morning for his children to come down stairs and join him for breakfast. The two finally awoke and went into the dining room, a little drowsy, but seemingly happy.<p>

Arthur smiled nervously towards the two children. "G-Good Morning, children. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah!" Alfred replied cheerfully, hopping onto one of the chairs and grabbing the nearest plate of French toast. "Funny, I don't even remember what we did yesterday after last night's sleep! It's like yesterday never happened."

"Ah, that is odd." Arthur smiled a bit. "Well, we have a busy day today; plan on going into town to pick up a couple of items…"

"What kinda items, Artie?~" asked the young one curiously. Arthur tensed up a bit, eying his unfinished food slightly.

"Oh, just everyday ones." The man replied. He turned his gaze to the Canadian who just stared down at his pancakes. "Are you ok, Matthew?"

"Y-Yes…"

_Ding Dong!_

Arthur turned around, avoiding the Canadian's gaze. "Go get that." He said lazily to Cong. A few seconds past afterwards and the minute he heard that damning voice, was the minute he wish he could take what he ordered back.

"Ah, Arthur!" smiled the Frenchman before kissing him three times on the cheek. "I've missed you!"

"F-Francis? What the hell are you doing here now?"

Francis chuckled before going over to the two children and giving a kiss to both their heads. "Visiting my adorable little children!"

"C-Children? They're m-my children." Arthur growled. He couldn't believe it; it's like last night's events hadn't even sunken into his head at all.

"Oh Arthur, you possibly can't keep their father's children away from them forever, now can you?" he did a dramatic sigh and slumped against the wall. "Just because dear old papa's been away, traveling across the world, you think it's alright not to tell the children of my existence? Do I not matter to you anymore?"

The Englishman's face grew hot. "W-What?"

Alfred looked towards Arthur and tilted his head. "Artie, are you two married?" At this, the Frenchman grinned and went over to the startled Briton, placing a hand around his waist and pulling him close.

"But of course we're married! Arthur, _cher; _how could you not 'ave told them?"

"G-Get off me y-you git!" Arthur bellowed and pulled him off. "Alfred, Matthew….wait outside. I'm going to have a little chat with my…" he shivered a bit before uttering the rest. "…husband."

"Let the adults converse~" Francis cooed, tapping a finger onto Arthur's chest while looking at the two children. "Run along now, we'll be with you in a few minutes."

The children nodded their heads and headed off into the other room.

"What are you doing here?" The Englishman growled quietly. "Haven't you learned the first time?" Francis smirked.

"Well, call me stubborn…but I couldn't leave you alone, not when a certain someone visited you last night after I left."

"You know about Ivan?"

"_Oui, _and how he sent that letter to you. Listen _mon cher;_ Ivan's an unstable demon, you know this. You know what 'appened all those years ago."

Arthur nodded his head slightly and twitched, trying hard not to recall those unfortunate events. "And why on earth are you telling me this?"

"You already know the answer to that Arthur. A dangerous demon such as Ivan should remain in Hell. And usually he does….unless he sees something 'e really wants." the Englishman paled.

"N-No…what would he want with them?"

"What any demon wants, _cher_. To _devour_."

* * *

><p><em>Any ideas? Questions, Comments? Review!<em>


End file.
